


Life Before Ostagar

by Dragons_Are_A_Girls_Bestfriend



Series: Life Before Ostagar [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_Are_A_Girls_Bestfriend/pseuds/Dragons_Are_A_Girls_Bestfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before she was the Hero of Ferelden, Evelyn Cousland was not the typical noblewoman that she was raised to be. Even from her early childhood, she marched to the beat of her own drum and did as her heart bade her to.  This story covers her short lived life at court nearly 6 years before the events of Dragon Age:Origins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Jewel of Highever

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Dragon Age or anything affiliated with Dragon Age. This is the back ground story of my character Evelyn Cousland. I really wanted to delve into Evelyn's childhood and expand on some characters provided by the brilliant writers at Bioware.

Evelyn's favorite memory of her childhood was the first time she heard her mother play the piano. The song had been the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. The music had started slow, building to an enthusiastic rhythm that made the young girl dance in her place beside her mother’s stool. Excitedly, she asked her mother to teach her to play anxious to learn the delicate movements Eleanor performed flawlessly. 

After the sonata ended Eleanor looked down at her daughter and smiled to see such interest in her shining blue eyes. “Of course I will teach you, Evelyn. And I imagine you will play just as beautifully. Before she could respond, however the little girl was drawn to the window by the sharp twang of metal on metal as her father instructed her brother Fergus in swordplay. With her mother's song still ringing in her ears, Evelyn saw a beauty to their movements. 

"Mother, they're dancing to your song!" the girl had exclaimed excitedly. Eleanor came to the window with a smile to watch. 

"It seems that they do dance, doesn't it Evelyn?" Seeing the excitement and urge to join them, Eleanor quickly tried to regain her daughter's attention. "Wouldn't you rather play music for them?"

"I wish to play and to dance mother. They are both so beautiful." Evelyn had answered. 

That was the first time Evelyn Cousland had started to dream of glory on the battlefield. The very next day she tried to convince her father to let her practice with him and Fergus. 

Bryce had chuckled and patted her soft red curls, "Not yet, pup. You're too young to swing a weapon and don armor. Not to mention your mother would kill me." Evelyn had lowered her head and the Teryn had knelt down and raised her chin gently with his fingers. He could not resist the tears shining in eyes exactly like the woman he loved. "But, I promise one day you will. Until then learn to be a proper lady like your mother."

The girl hugged her father tight and ran back up to the music room to learn just as her father instructed. To her young ears he said when she was a proper lady he would teach her. 

Lady Evelyn Cousland was dutiful to her studies, not only were her manners impeccable, she held a grace about her that reflected her mother’s teachings. She was also often indulged by her doting father. He taught her to ride a horse as well as any man, and defend herself with blades if she had the need. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By her 18th naming day, Evelyn was the beautiful, delicate flower her parents wanted, but her thorns were as deadly as any poisoned blade. Eleanor, having fought alongside her husband during the Orlasian occupation, was an excellent marksman. When she learned of her husband teaching Evelyn to fight with daggers, she quickly introduced her daughter to the bow in the hope that if she did go to battle, however unlikely, that she would not be in the thickest of the fighting. Eleanor knew that even those that do not wield weapons can still die upon them and agreed that both of her children must know the arts of battle. Evelyn preferred the bow to daggers simply because it made her heart swell with pride to watch as her mother bested many of her father’s soldiers at archery and she had inherited her mother’s skill. 

Two weeks after her naming day Bryce, Eleanor, and Evelyn ride to Denerim to make her presentation to the court as she was finally of age. Fergus could not join them as his wife was heavy with child and could not risk the trip. At the gates, the siblings hugged briefly and Fergus nudged his sister’s shoulder fondly. “Do well little sister. Mother would like you to charm the entire court with your music in the hopes of making you a good match.” He teased, making Evelyn purse her lips. 

“I’m not entirely sure I’m interested in a match right now, and well you know it.” She replied to her brother lowering her voice to avoid their mother listening in. “I’m only 18, mother and father were older when they wed.”

Fergus laughed. “You know mother. Good luck, Evie. I’m sure you’ll make us all proud.” Though he liked to tease her, Fergus loved his sister dearly and wanted nothing but the best for her. 

After their parents said goodbye to Fergus, the three climbed into carriage and were off to the capital. The journey took much longer than it would have otherwise, much to Bryce’s chagrin. "I don't know why I let you two convince me to bringing this Orlesian contraption! It has slowed our journey to a crawl."

"Evelyn is very talented, Bryce and we feel that showing her skill on the piano to the court will make her stand out from the other girls being introduced." Eleanor insisted with a tut of her tongue at her husband. 

"Yes, yes I know. Spare me the tongue lashing again, my lovely wife. I but complain of the pace." Bryce shot her a teasing grin. “A week trapped inside a stuffy coach is almost more than I can bare. Especially with the hound in here with us.” He sniffed, causing Evelyn’s Mabari to bark once and wag his nub of tail. 

“I couldn’t have just let him stay at home, he would have driven Nan into an early grave if separated from his mistress.” She grinned down at Sigurd, who was barely a year old but a full grown war dog all the same before scratching him behind the ears. Bryce simply nodded his head and laughed. 

They camped beneath the stars at night and road throughout the days. It was near dusk when a group of bandits appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Caught unaware, the family were thrown to the floor when the coach took off suddenly when one of the bandits leapt from a nearby tree branch onto the driver, knocking the man from his seat. The Cousland guards were left fighting the remaining bandits as the family were driven some ways away to where another group lie in wait. Having seen bits of the fighting through the curtains of the coach, Bryce signaled for both his wife and daughter to make ready for when the coach stopped, there would be a fight on their hands. 

The door to the coach was ripped open as soon as the wheels stopped turning, but what the bandits hadn’t expected was an angry mabari leaping towards the man holding the door and ripping out his throat with ease. Bryce followed, holding his shield before him, glad now that they had thought to bring their weapons along rather than depend solely on the guards to keep them safe. Moments after Bryce, Eleanor and Evelyn also exited the coach firing arrows as they went. They took the bandits completely by surprise and within minutes the fighting had ended, 5 bandits lying dead on the ground. “Are you alright Bryce?” Eleanor asked, moving to her husband to check a wound on his arm from an errant dagger. 

“Aye, love. I’m fine. It’s just a scratch.” 

Evelyn patted Sigurd’s large head and grinned at her father. “It’s a good thing that I brought him along, isn’t it?” She asked with a touch of cheek. 

Bryce waved a hand in her direction as their guards galloped up the road in their direction. The driver of their coach had been wounded, though not severely and there were no causalities to speak of, even the piano made it through unscathed, though once the guards were assured all was well with the Teryn and Teryna a few men had to go back and fetch it. 

The remainder of the trip was much less eventful and to Evelyn it all seemed to blur until the moment she sat down at the piano on the raised dais. The entire court were already talking about her and her family, having fended off a bandit attack, but tonight she was Lady Cousland. 

Taking a deep breath, Evelyn laid her fingers across the sparkling whiteness of the keys. Moonlight Sonata had been her favorite piece since that summer years ago when she had first heard it. The powerful, haunting melody has the ability to stir the heart even while bringing a sharp focus to her mind. Evelyn felt as if she could play until her finger cramped from exhaustion.

"I see now why you wanted to bring that heavy instrument all the way from Highever." Arl Howe leaned to whisper to Bryce, avoiding the bandage on his old friend’s arm. "She plays quite beautifully. I daresay as well as your wife."

Eleanor smiled brightly. "Rendon, she's better. She plays with a passion that cannot be taught." Her mother gushed proudly. 

Bryce beamed with pride as Evelyn finished her song and stood before an applauding crowd. "She’s the Jewel of Highever," he said to no one in particular, but soon she was called as such.


	2. A Dance With the Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl's debut was often the pinnacle in the young woman's life. Each girl got a dance with the Prince with the girls from the noblest of houses having entire feasts given in their honor. Much was the same of Evelyn, here is the tale of debut.

At the party later that eve, it seemed all anyone could talk about was Evelyn's performance as well as the story of how she had helped her father and mother defend themselves on the road. The story seemed to have grown with each telling. Evelyn’s dance card was filled much more quickly than she had expected.  

As was his duty and right, Cailan was the first to take the Lady Cousland out onto the floor for a dance. Perhaps it had been the romance of the night, or the way the Prince made sure to give her his full attention, but Evelyn was rather taken with the man. When he pulled her close as the music began, her heart had fluttered in her chest while her belly clenched in excitement. He danced impeccably, he knew each step perfectly and the pair seemed to glide across the floor with ease. The king's son Cailan seemed to be very taken with her as well, much to the annoyance of Anora Mac'Tir who long since had her eyes on him. The dance was over far too quickly for either of their liking.

Afterwards Cailan lead her off the dance floor before turning to the red head with a smile. "Lady Evelyn, you are a skilled dance partner and the music you played on the piano was magnificent. Perhaps I can convince my father to purchase one so you would not have to risk damage to your own on the trip from Highever."

"That would be excellent, your Highness." She replied, returning his smile with one of her own.

Cailan smiled at the joy on Evelyn's face at his suggestion. As someone approached to speak with her, he took the opportunity to study her. Her blue eyes sparkled as she spoke to the young woman, retelling for what must have been the 100th time the bandits' attack. She had changed a lot since he had last seen her. She had been all knees and elbows then.

“My lady, let me assure you that the royal guard will do all that is necessary to see to it that the King’s Road will be made safe for your return trip.” He interjected as the woman asked if Evelyn was worried about another attack when they left for Highever.

Evelyn curtsied and nodded her head in thanks. “That is indeed a relief. It is not an experience I am want to repeat.”

"Prince Cailan, I don't wish to be too forward, but you did promise me a dance." Anora smiled sweetly as she joined them. She had watched the pair dance and then talk for sometime and she felt it was high time that she received some of the Prince’s attention.

"Yes, I did. Please excuse me, my lady." Cailan inclined his head to Evelyn before taking Anora’s hand and leading her to the floor. Anora blatantly smirked over her shoulder as they walked away.

When the woman, whom Evelyn couldn’t remember the name of wandered away, Nathaniel Howe came up to her then, "Lady Evelyn, would you honor me with a dance?" He asked gallantly, bowing slightly at the waist. He was two years older than her and she secretly had been infatuated with him for most of the last year.

She smiled and bobbed a curtsy before letting him lead her to the floor.  _'Nathaniel is a decent looking man.'_  Evelyn thought to herself.  _'He was fortunate not to inherit his father's nose.'_ His hand was cool and dry as it gently clasped hers. She had to admit, that he too was a skilled dance partner. He deftly took lead and she was able to follow his guidance perfectly. For all his good qualities, however her eyes kept catching the gaze of the Prince. It seemed that they both found their partners’ dancing adequate, yet it could not hold their attention.

Evelyn internally scolded herself.  _'Here I am dancing with the man I've been pining after for over year, and all I can think about is how bright Cailan's blue eyes were when he smiled at me.'_

To keep her thoughts from drifting from the man who was holding her, Evelyn inquired about life in Amaranthine.

“Everything has been going well, Evelyn. You should come and visit some time. My sister would love the company.” He suggested, hoping she would visit more for himself than his sister.

“I may just do that.” She smiled, thinking that it wasn’t very liking. His sister was a bit of a toad.

As the song changed to a faster tempo, the dancers began to weave about, swapping partners to the song. As luck would have it, Evelyn soon found herself once more in the arms of Prince Cailan.

He smiled brightly, "Lady Evelyn." Blushing at the warmth his hand on the small of her back, she inclined her head in his direction and rested her own hand on his bicep.

"If you do not care to run the risk of gossip, I would rather have you call me Evelyn. Lady can be a stuffy title." She encouraged as them moved smoothly across the floor.

"Evelyn,” She noted how her name sounded much better when he said it. “then please call me Cailan. I too grow tired of stuffy titles myself." He winked as they spun and glided across the room, the chemistry between them was obvious.

"Cailan seems to have taken a liking to your daughter Bryce." King Maric placed his hand on his old friend's shoulder as they stood beside the dais that held the Throne watching their children dance.

"It would seem so. If she were older and more agreeable to marriage, I would consider the match." Bryce smiled at his king and friend. “She has told Eleanor on more than one occasion that she is too young to marry right now and wants to enjoy some time at court before thinking of settling down.”

Maric chuckled at that. "Aye I can see she inherited her father’s stubborn spirit, perhaps in a few years we will discuss such a union.” Scanning the crown, the King spotted his adviser. “Ah! Loghain! Excuse me Bryce." He said, clapping the other man on the shoulder before moving to Loghain’s side.

The song ended all too soon for Evelyn's liking. Even though she only danced with Cailan for a few minutes, she still felt his hand like a brand on her waist.

“Thank you for the dance, Cailan.” She told him once he released her.

“You’re very welcome. You are by far the best dancer in the room, my lady Evelyn. It was truly a pleasure. Would you care for a drink?” He asked, glancing in the direction of the large table laden with food and wine.

“Yes, please.” Evelyn was warmed by his chivalry. As he walked away, she all but felt someone staring. When she turned, she caught a glimpse of Anora’s hate filled gaze before it quickly was hidden behind a mask of aloofness. Ignoring the spiteful woman, Evelyn moved to her father's side.

"Are you having a good time, pup?"

"Yes, father. I have made many new friends, and apparently one enemy." Evelyn looked pointedly at Anora. "It appears Lady Mac'Tir is jealous." She said wrinkling her nose is distaste.

Bryce laughed, "Ah, pup tis the way of the ladies of court to behave as such. Don't let it bother you." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

The remainder of the party went by quickly; Evelyn danced with other noble sons, pleasantly answered questions about her skill at the piano and humbly refused the title of the Jewel of Highever.

Anora, inviting all manners of ill gossip claimed every dance with Cailan for the rest of the night. Much to her ire, he soon started refusing to dance. He could not turn her down for the last dance however, and was all but dragged to the dance floor.

"More's the pity." Evelynn spoke aloud as she watched Anora snap up the defenseless Prince.

"He doesn't seem very enthused." Nathaniel laughed as he guided Evelyn to the dance floor. She laughed then celebrating her friend's wit.


	3. Roses and Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was thinking that every girl has a best friend, and I decided that Evelyn was no different. So I've decided to write in another OC; Lady Suzette Gilmore aka Suzi. When Roderick Gilmore came to Cousland Castle to squire, his father sent Suzette as well to learn to become a noble lady since her mother died in childbirth. Sorry for the random write-in but every girl needs that close girlfriend to confide in. Hope you enjoy.

Evelyn and her family had spent nearly two weeks at court. While her father kept himself busy with King Maric, Teryn Loghain, and Arl Howe Evelyn was left to go to salons and the like with her mother. They weren’t always so bad, but after a while, Evie grew tired of hearing her mother’s friends suggest their sons and other matches that were all meant to catch her eye. A few days after her introduction Evie learned that Ban Gilmore had finally joined them at court, bringing his daughter Suzette who was by far Evelyn’s closest friend. 

"Suzi," Evelyn cried out as she all but ran down the stairs to embrace the young woman, "How have you been? You haven't been to the castle in ages." Though she didn’t immediately tell her, Evelyn’s heart was gladdened by her friend’s presence. 

“I’ve been alright, terribly lonely actually. I’ve missed you. You have to tell me everything that’s been going on.” Suzette insisted before linking arms with the red head and drawing her back up the stairs towards her room. The pair had always been so close when they were children that though they had spent a good deal of time apart over the last month, it was as if but a day had passed. 

“Before we even got to Denerim, we were attacked on the road by bandits. Luckily they weren’t very intelligent bandits and we made short work of them.” Evie informed her with enthusiasm, bending to pet Sigurd as she sat down on her bed. “Didn’t we boy?”   
Suzette’s eyes went wide briefly before she shook her head. “That’s great and all Evie but what about your introduction? Did you impress all the handsome men at court? How many proposals did you receive?” Suzi wasn’t all that surprised by the attack her friend had experienced, the roads had grown a bit dangerous of late and though there had been no such attack on her own trip, they had been prepared. 

"It was amazing! Everyone wanted to talk to me about the piano and the song I had played. You know the one. But that's not even the best part." Evelyn could no longer manager to remain still and rose so she could pace across the room as she filled in her friend on the happenings at the party.

Suzette smiled brightly and giggling at the mention of how Anora’s face looks when she’s angry. "Oh that’s rich, I can just see her glaring with that stupid look on her face.” Suzette rose from the bed then and walked over to where Evelyn stood by the window.   
“Oh Prince Cailan I don’t want to be forward but would you join me in my chambers.” Suzi did her best impression of the hateful girl while Evelyn doubled over with laughter. 

“Maybe you'll see him tonight at dinner. He’s so handsome and a true gentleman." Evie gushed. Though a maid of 18, Evelyn was not well versed in the ways of men and women, often allowing herself to be swept up in the gallantry and romance of it all. Her young heart yearned for the love that she witnessed between her parents and her brother and his wife. 

Before Suzette could reply there was a knock on the door. At Evelyn’s behest an elven girl entered with a curtsy. “Excuse me, milady. Bann Gilmore requires Lady Suzette to help him arrange for her introduction at the Feast tonight.”   
With a small smile and brief embrace, Suzette took a step towards the door. "I'll see you tonight at dinner. And then you can tell me more about the handsome Prince Cailan.” Suzi giggled before waving to her friend and following the elven maid out of the room. 

As Suzette’s steps faded from her ears, Evelyn felt lonely in her now starkly quiet and stuffy room. Deciding to take a walk in the garden, she too removed herself from her chambers. Though the market was but a few streets away, Evelyn felt the need for a bit of fresh air. “Gardens are always lovely this time of year.” She thought aloud as she altered her direction and moved towards the palace gardens. In minutes she found herself in a maze of lush green bushes shaped to echo the appearance of all manner of exotic animals from the many corners of Thedas. She knew from experience and previous treks through the manicured gardens that the loveliest flowers were at the northern end of the maze and she made her way there at an easy pace. As she was admiring the late Queen's roses she was suddenly pulled behind a trellis filled with the fragrant white flowers. Her rogue training awoke in her then and much to the Prince's surprise, he ended flat on his back, a dirk at his throat, and beautiful battle maiden straddled atop him.  
Shock widened her eyes as she dropped her blade and began to apologize for assaulting the Prince of Ferelden when his hand flew up to halt her words with a single digit placed over the seam of her lush lips. He put a finger to his own and signaled for her to listen.

"Anora, I don't think Prince Cailan is in the gardens." Lady Habren Bryland, one of Anora's toadies fanned herself heavily. She couldn't take much of this heat.

"Are you sure he's even hiding from you?" Delilah Howe wondered aloud, probably thinking that Anora was simply paranoid. 

"I saw him come out here. I bet he's with Evelyn Cousland." Anora sneered as she said her imagined rival's name.

"Oh, give it up. There's nothing going on between them, he was just being nice the other night. Every girl gets one dance with the Prince on her introduction." Habren laughed as they began walking away. "Let's go down to the market district." 

As the group of girls faded from both view and ear shot, Evelyn became fully aware of the hard muscles her hands were resting on. She also began to notice the heated look in Cailan's eyes. His sword hardened finger felt delicious against her soft and tender lips. As she sat watching him, his eyes darkened further and Cailan moved his hand slowly from her mouth to gently cup her cheek before threading his fingers in her hair.

The breath left her in a rush as he pulled her down to meet his lips. Evelyn's heart began to pound loudly as she allowed him to deepen the kiss, his tongue teasing the seam of her lips. When she finally granted him entrance to the warmth of her mouth, Cailan rolled them over and settled himself between her skirt clad thighs.

The foreign weight upon her core snapped her back to attention. She pulled her mouth away from his. "Cailan." Evelyn whispered as he began to kiss and her neck and collarbone. "Cailan, we have to stop."

With what appearded to be a hard won battle for the prince, he stopped kissing her, and took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Evelyn." The blond hair man apologized as he moved to let her sit up. He knew immediately that he had gone too far too soon with the lovely young Cousland. "I should have controlled myself better." He reached and grabbed her hand to look into her eyes in earnest. "Please forgive me." He meant the words as he spoke them, though that was not the first time he had said as much to a lovely lady who had found herself in his arms. 

She knew that she should coolly accept his apology and leave it at that, but the spark of rebellion in her breast urged her to speak her mind. "There's nothing to forgive, Cailan. I rather enjoyed your kiss. However Anora has moved on and if my father found us like we are there would be hell to pay." Evelyn blushed at the hot look the Prince gave her in response to her admittance. She wanted to kiss him again, badly. Her head, however whispered of caution, she was a highborn lady after all. A patch of hidden grass in the palace gardens was no place to lose her maidenhead, and indeed if the passion of his kiss was an inclination it was what he appeared to want. 

“Quite right you are, Lady Evelyn. Perhaps another time and place?” He suggested with a crocked smirk that drew one corner of his mouth up. As he rose to his feet, visions of her laid upon his bed filled his mind. 

When he offered her his hand, Evelyn smiled coyly and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "That might be something that could be arranged.” She answered with a teasing lit to her voice. 

Maker’s breath she is bold. He thought to himself momentarily before pulling her to him once more. His arm wrapped itself around her trim waist as he crushed his lips to hers once more, plundering the heady taste of her with self-assured strokes of his tongue. When he released her once more they were both breathless. “I'll see you tonight then, my Lady." He promised, his words carrying a hidden meaning that sent lightening striking through her entire body. 

“Until then, your highness.” She cooed back playfully before curtsying. Evelyn really didn’t want to leave his presence but she knew that if she had best for propriety’s sake. With a glance over her shoulder, Evelyn walked away adding a slightly exaggerated sway to her hips before fading from his view.

Cailan’s eyes stalked her retreat until she was out of sight before giving a contented sigh and easing himself back on to the cool grass. With a grunt he landed on a hard lump and he reached beneath himself. “Evelyn’s dirk.” He grinned. “Now, I have an excuse to see her again." He thought out loud. Twirling the knife in his hand he thought on the way she had responded to his kiss as well as her teasing words before parting his company. Until this moment, he had been dreading the next few weeks of balls, dances, and introductions to come. Now each one stood out as an opportunity to woo the young redhead. 

Evelyn all but skipped back to her family’s estate, grinning from ear to ear. She passed her father as she mounted the stairs and paused briefly to kiss his cheek, bringing a laugh to his lips. “What was that for, pup?” 

“No reason, just happy to be here with you Papa.” She answered before continuing up the stairs while lightly humming a song to herself. At the top of the stairs, Evie snagged the attention of a maid and bade her to fetch Suzette at her earliest convenience. 

"Suzi, you wouldn't believe how amazing it was." Evelyn gushed to her friend once more since Suzette had rejoined her in her room. Evelyn of course had filled her in on the kiss she shared with the Prince in the garden. “He was so… passionate. And his hands and his lips!” 

"So you've said, V. What I can't get over is what you said to him, you little minx." her friend winked.

"Well, it was the truth. And you've had your affairs, have you not?" Evelyn tried for a stern tone but it was completely lost it and laughed heartily when Suzette gasped. 

“I have not!” 

“You kissed Oswyn Sighard!” Evelyn insisted, holding her sides. 

“I was twelve years old and you dared me to! I don’t think that counts.” Suzi laughed, nudged her friend with her shoulder. 

"We better get you ready then, best dresses all around, I say." Evelyn clapped her hands before standing. “It’s your introduction tonight and you’ve got to amaze them.” She moved to her wardrobe and began pulling out dresses for Suzi to try on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and leave suggestions. Thanks so much for reading.


	4. Balls, Belles, and Cats

**Chapter 4:**

In the end, Evelyn chose a gown that echoed the Cousland Crest, the velvet was dyed a lovely royal blue while the bodice was pale green with a laurel pattern throughout the cloth. The dress hugged the curve of her trim waist, flaring out at the hip so it resembled a sort of bell. The fabric of her gown swished lightly as she moved. “What do you think?” She inquired of Suzette who was stepping into a dress of her own.

The dark haired woman’s face brightened immediately and she grinned. “You look lovely. Cailan won’t be able to stay away.” Suzette teased with a crinkle of her nose before slipping her arms into the sleeves of the bright red creation that accentuated the cream of her skin as well as the mahogany of her tresses. “Merya, would you be a dear and cinch these laces?” She asked of the elvish woman who stood quietly against the wall.

“Of course, milady.” Merya replied as her small, deft fingers expertly tightened the laces before tying them at the bottom to ensure the dress did not come loose.

“Thank you.” Suzi smiled at the servant, grateful for the help.

“Merya, why don’t you go get yourself something to eat? Suzi and I can finish up here.” Evelyn told the servant, nodding as she bowed out of the room. “Alright, sit and let me fix your hair.” The red head patted the seat before the vanity with a comb in her hand.

Suzette sat dutifully, watching her friend work over her head in the mirror. “I’m a little nervous.” She confided as Evie brushed, braided, twisted, and pinned her hair in an artful arrangement upon her head, leaving a few pieces to float around her shoulders while leaving her face bare.

“I was too, Suzi. But you’ll be fine. You sing better than anyone that I know.” Evelyn comforted the other woman with a gentle pat on her shoulder.

“I don’t know if I trust your ear, Evie. As much as I love you, you’re a terrible singer.” She teased, lightening the mood as she winked.

Evelyn feigned a wounded expression. “You’ve cut me to the quick, Suzi. How horrible a friend you are to remind me of my failings.” The two women laughed heartily together before leaning together toward the mirror to apply minimal amounts of make up to highlight their already striking features.

“Suzette, Evelyn you girls are going to end up being late if we do not leave soon.” Eleanor spoke as she entered the room stopping to beam with pride at the young women standing before her. “You’re both so beautiful.” She spoke quietly, pulling the pair into her arms for a tight hug. “But we have no time for tears, we must get down to the party and present our lovely Suzette.” She urged, cupping the jaw of the dark haired girl much as she often did with Evelyn. In Eleanor’s mind, Suzi was her daughter as well. She had been teaching her alongside Evelyn for so long it was only right.

The three women left Evelyn’s chamber then and joined Bryce and Gerard Gilmore at the top of the stairs. Suzette took her father’s arm and the group walked together to the palace. Once they arrive, Suzette heads up to the dais to stand with the other daughters of the Bannorn that are being presented that night. Silence fell over the crowd, signaling the women to begin singing.

In the quiet their voices were low at first, the rhythm was as gentle as a summer’s breeze. Suzette’s voice then started to rise about the others. The melody she sang was lovely and spoke of the chivalry and romance of a gallant knight seeing his lady love for the first time. The song had a pleasant effect on the court, making most of those in attendance smile fondly.

Afterwards, Evelyn met Suzette beside the dais. “You’re song was perfect Suzi. I dare say you impressed a fair number of gentleman.” She giggled before turning and pointing out a few that she had noticed looked appreciatively upon her friend even after the song was over. “If we’re not careful, mother will have to marry us both off simply to keep the peace with all the suitors that will be clambering for our attention.”

The prince approached offering a bow to both women in turn. “Lady Suzette, you sing very beautifully.” He complimented honestly. “What a pair the two of you make, one to play and the other to sing. Unless of course you switch from time to time.” Cailan inquired curiously.

Evelyn shook her head making her earrings tinkle lightly. “Oh no, your highness. I do not sing.” She paused to clear her throat and chuckle, “My voice is no match to Suzette’s.”

Suzi laughed lightly, her cheek turning a light pink at the praise. “And I have not the patience for the piano.”

That brought a heartily laugh to the prince before he extended his hand to the woman. “Well, my lady I hope you have the patience for my dancing.” He teased, feeling more at ease at a party than he had in a long while. “Excuse us, Lady Evelyn.” His voice was warm as he said her name and she could not stop her smile from widening as she inclined her head.

“Of course, Prince Cailan.” Evelyn watched her friend dance with the Prince, smiling thoughtfully to herself as she sipped wine from her glass. She could see the pair talking to each other as they danced and wondered briefly if they were talking about her. Shaking her head at her own selfishness, she turned from the dancefloor with the intent of having her goblet refilled. Instead however, Anora was simply and yet suddenly there.

“Lady Evelyn, how are you this evening?” The woman asked, with sincerity so forced it was comical. “I wanted to congratulate Lady Suzette on her performance, but I must not have arrived in time before Cailan swept her away.”

Evelyn nodded, seeing Anora’s game. She hoped to make Evelyn jealous of her friend, but that was not the way of things between the two women, Suzi and Evie were sisters in every way save blood and nothing the Teryn MacTir’s daughter had to say could possibly come between them. “You did miss him, though if he was expecting you I doubt he would have been so rude as to dance with someone else.”

The look of ire on Anora’s face brought Evelyn a triumphant feeling in her chest. Turning to look past her, Evelyn extended her wine goblet to the serving woman. “I’m sure that it was a simple mistake on the Prince’s part, forgetting you had saved him a dance.” She tutted, knowing she might be pushing the blonde woman too far but not caring all that much. “I’m sure he will rectify it if you were to remind him. But please excuse me, Lady Anora.” She said with a minute curtsy before striding away from the woman.

Spying Nathaniel leaning against the wall by himself, Evelyn walked over. “Mind if I join you, Nate?” She asked, leaning beside him.

The dark-haired man looked over with an arched eyebrow. “Nate, eh? I’m not sure someone’s ever called me that.” He laughed, turning ever so slightly towards Evelyn. “But of course I don’t mind, my lady.” He replied, giving a singular nod of his head.

“Have you enjoyed spending time at court?” She asked curiously, somewhat a loss for what to talk about.

He shrugged, taking a sip of his wine before answering. “I suppose. Denerim is nice and all but I think I’m anxious to return home. The crush of people here is beginning to be too much.” He confided. “I’m not one for crowds. I prefer my privacy.”  

If Nathaniel was trying to hint at something, his obscure meaning went completely over Evelyn’s head. Instead she bobbed her head in agreement. “I do as well. At home in Highever things make much more sense than all the palace intrigue of Denerim.”

The pair continued their conversation going back and forth about the overly dramatic antics of the other members of court, namely the noble girls that all seemed to be competing for husbands. As they spoke, Cailan and Suzette had a similar exchange on the dancefloor.

“Are you enjoying your time in Denerim, Lady Suzette?” He queried, charmed by the woman in his arms. She had spunk though he had to admit, she wasn’t all that subtle. Cailan could read it in her face that she wasn’t smitten with him, quite the opposite it seemed; tolerated felt a fitting describption, which he thought of a blessing in disguise.

“Oh yes, there’s so much going on here, things to do, to see, and it’s a welcome change from being at home on the Ban. I get bored easily, you see.” She explained with a chuckle. “I’ve read all the books we have in the library and there never any interesting ones in the Chantry.”

Cailan’s eyebrows lifted then in interest. “What sort of books do you prefer to read? I have a weakness for the stories of the Grey Wardens and the battles of old. The gallantry of it all so very easily pulls me from my duties.”

Suzette pondered his question briefly. “I suppose my favorite would be the Adventures of the Black Fox.” She responded, a shining glint in her eye as she mentioned the book. “It was a gift for Roderick, but he would rather be out on the practice field with the men than reading a book. So the book found its way to me.”

The Prince grinned with her answer, pausing their conversation only long enough to twirl her in a circle. “That’s an interesting choice. And a grand one I must say. I enjoy a bit of adventure in my books as well. Perhaps later I can show you to the library and you might find a book that might catch your eye.” He made the offer in truth wanting to share his secret love of reading with another person who might appreciate it. Hardly anyone but his father knew of his fascination with a well written story. Cailan smiled fondly at the girl as the music ended. Bowing regally he thanked her for the dance. “How would you like to see the library tomorrow?” He asked.

“That would be perfect. If you don’t mind me bringing Evelyn along.” Suzette hoped he did not, she might not admit if aloud, but Suzi was a hopeless romantic and wanted to see her friend and the prince together.

“I have no problems with her coming along in the least. Shall we say two hours before the midday bell?” Cailan replied, trying not to sound too pleased with the suggestion.

“Then I shall see you tomorrow, your highness.” Suzi grinned with a curtsy before moving off to locate her friend. Unbeknownst to the pair, Lady Anora stood against a column close enough to hear Suzette’s parting words and assumed a much different reason than something as innocent as reading books. Though jealousy made her hands curl into fists, she thought it better to use the knowledge for a different purpose.

For some time, Evelyn enjoyed herself at the party. She danced with Nathaniel and had a riveting conversation with Suzette about Cailan and the library. When dinner was called however and everyone moved into the grand dining hall to feast, she couldn’t help but notice the smug look aimed in her direction from Anora. Whatever the other woman had up her sleeve did not bode well for Evie and she dreaded it. Inwardly, she knew it was her own fault. She shouldn’t have baited the girl and stooped down to that level. Maker’s breath would she ever learn! She berated herself as she sipped her wine and mostly picked at her food. _Maybe I should apologize. Tell Anora I shouldn’t have spoken to her like that and that I’d like to make amends._ Evelyn rolled her eyes at herself. _Like that would bleeding work. Not only would she laugh at my face and continue, she’d think I was a weakling to be picked on._

“V, are you alright? You’ve barely eaten anything.” Suzi whispered from her right, watching her friend’s profile with quick glances.

“Yeah, I just need to breathe, it’s stuffy in here. As soon as the King rises I’m going out to the balcony for a bit of fresh air.” She whispered back, sipping her wine once more.

Luckily for Evelyn, the King was not long for the table and rose, the chairs of all in attendance skimming across the floor in a brief flourish of noise. Those sitting closest to him would have heard the king grumble. “Maker’s balls I hate that. All this posturing; nonsense.” He forced a smile and nodded his head, signaling the end of the feast.

Evie wasted no time, taking quick steps out of the dining hall on her way to the balcony overlooking the city. When the cool air caressed her flushed face, she sighed with relief and breathed deep as she let her eyes close. She wasn’t sure how long she stood there, gripping the stone rail until her knuckles were white. “Are you alright, Lady Evelyn?” A voice startled her, turning her around as her hand flew to her chest.

 


	5. Blushes and Kissees

“Nathaniel.” She laughed, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear only for it to fall back into place. “You scared me.” Evelyn admitted. “I’m fine, though, thank you for asking.”

Nathaniel stepped forward, closing the distance between them to much the same distance they held when they had danced. “Are you sure, my lady? When you left the dining hall you looked unwell.” He reached up then, lightly stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. “Your face was flushed and I feared someone had been unkind to you.”

Evie smiled again and shook her head. “No, no. I got too hot I’m afraid. I’m not used to wearing all this finery.” She explained, gesturing to her gown with a sweep of her hand. Evie was aware of his hand against her cheek, but the sensation had nowhere near the same effect on her as Cailan's touch had. 

"I hate that you are so uncomfortable, but you look very beautiful in that dress, my lady." He spoke quietly, leaning towards her ever so slightly.

"Thank you, Nate. That's very sweet of you." She replied taking a small step back, trying her best to be subtle about the movement. It wasn't that she didn't want Nate to kiss her, she had dreamed of little else over the last year she just wasn't sure if she should.

If the man noticed, he did not let on. Nathaniel rubbed nervously at the back of his neck, his eyes leaving hers for only a moment before he met her gaze once more. "Lady Evelyn, Evie would you...could I...?” He spoke hesitantly, almost stuttering over his words.

She had never seen Nathaniel so out of his element before, it was obvious that he wanted to kiss her. A small smile graced her lips at the thought.

"Maker's breath." He muttered under his breath as he slid his hand onto the back of her neck so he could gently pull her forward to press his lips to hers. The kiss was pleasant though it lacked the passion she had experienced in the garden.

Evelyn let the kiss linger briefly before pulling away with a light blush. "Nate." She began with a chuckle, pushing a stray bit of hair behind her ear. What she would have said was immediately forgotten as Suzette joined them on the balcony.

"There you are. I was a bit worried about you V." The girl began before noticing Nathaniel and the blush upon both of their cheeks. Suzi simply raised an eyebrow at her friend curiously.

Catching the inquisiting look, Nathaniel nodded his head to either girl in turn. "I need to go speak to father. I shall see you both around I'm sure." He smiled before leaving the two women alone.

With her hands on her hips, Suzette silently asked what just happened between the two of them. Evelyn's blush darkened and she shrugged. "He kissed me. I kind of knew he was going to, and I sort of wanted him to. So I could see if kissing him was just like kissing Cailan...well that's not totally right. I wanted him to kiss me because I've fancied him for almost a year." She rambled, twining her fingers in her skirt.

Suzi laughed and pulled her friend into a one armed hug. "Two weeks at court and now you've got all manner of men vying for your attention. Whose kiss was better?"

Evie grinned mischievously then. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you. I ought to make you guess for teasing me." She paused only a moment. "Cailan's. It felt like sinking into tub of hot water. My skin got warm and it tingled. Nate's kiss was nice too, but it wasn't the same."

"I had quite the time with Cailan on the dance floor. He wants us to join him in the library tomorrow. He's going to show me the collection of books his father has gathered in his travels." Suzi informed her, going on in detail about what she and the Prince spoke of.

"So he smiled when you asked if I could go too. That's a good thing right?" Evie asked nervously, she was rather smitten by Cailan and hoped that she was not chasing him unfoundedly.

"Yes, yes. I told you twice already." The dark haired girl teased. "We should get back to the party. He might be wanting to dance with you." She waggled her eyebrows, earning a gentle shoulder nudge from Evelyn.

The pair returned to the ball room together and stood off to the side of the dance floor. They talked of the prince as well as the other handsome men in the room that caught their eyes while sipping chilled wine.

Not too long after they rejoined the party, Prince Cailan did in fact approach and ask Evie for a dance. "Of course, your majesty." She curtsied, placing her hand in his and allowing him to lead her to the floor.

As he took her in his arms, and the music began Cailan asked, "I wanted to ask if you were alright, my lady. I noticed your sudden exit after the feast and hoped nothing was wrong."

His question graced her cheeks with a blush of embarrassment. "I suppose I wasn't all that subtle. I was getting a little too hot and needed a bit of fresh air. The wine didn't exactly help matters either."

He nodded in understanding before continuing. "Did I see Nathaniel Howe follow after you? Rather gallant of him to check on you." Cailan didn't quite know what it was about the way Howe followed her, but it made jealousy churn in his belly, tightening his hand ever so slightly at her waist.

"He did. The Howes and the Couslands have always been close families and I grew up spending time with Nate and his sister. His brother Thomas less so, he always seemed too young for our games." She didn't lie, not outright anyway but it still felt like she was lying. _Should I tell him about Nate kissing me?_ Evelyn pondered.

Cailan smiled, visibly relaxing. "You forgot something in the garden earlier." He told her, bringing a blush to her cheeks which in turn brought a self-satisfied smirk to his lips. "I found your dagger on the grass. You must have dropped it when you kissed me."

Evelyn's blush got increasingly darker before she raised an eyebrow up at him. "You kissed me." She insisted before looking around to make sure no one could hear what they were saying.

"I didn't hear any complaints, my lady." He was enjoying himself, teasing her as he was. "In fact, I believe I heard a number of sighs and I daresay a moan."

"Cailan!" She gasped. "Someone will hear you! Keep your voice down." She insisted, praying that the many ears of the court would be turned elsewhere.

"Ashamed of me, Lady Evelyn? You've cut me to the quick." He feigned with a laugh. "I doubt I shall ever recover from this terrible affront.

She shook her head at him. "Is there nothing you would not joke about?" Evie asked with a slight frown as the song ended, her voice more curt than she had intended. Though honestly it felt good that she was annoyed with him. Swept up in the mood of things she continued. "Is it all just a game to you?" She had had quite enough of his teasing and ducked behind a passing couple to make her way to the wine table.

The Prince was in hot pursuit, though he was briefly halted by the crowd all moving in opposite direction he was. With an expression just shy of anger, Cailan placed his hand on Evelyn's elbow and pulled her into an alcove that was hidden behind a large tapestry. "What precisely do you mean by that?" He asked as he released her from his grip. Behind the thick fabric of the wall adornment the sounds of the party were muted. He was thrown by her seemingly quick shift in mood. What had he done? A little teasing, surely that shouldn’t have bothered her so much.

"I mean what I said. Do you think of what happened in the garden to be a nothing but a game? I've heard rumors you know, and I don't want my name mixed up in any of them and announcing for the entire court to hear is the sure fire way to make sure that it will be." She answered, growing angrier by the minute.

"Of course I don't think it's some damned game. I was simply teasing you, and no one was listening to anything we were saying." He insisted, running a hand through his blond hair. “I don’t bloody understand what has set you off!”

"You're the Prince, people listen to everything you say whether you know they're there or not." She prodded him in the chest with her finger. "You must be aware of that. And if you’re not then you’re a fool.”

He drew himself up to his full height then and looked down at her. "I am the Prince, and I'll not be spoken to in that manner. I suggest you compose yourself Lady Evelyn before returning to the party." Cailan suggested formally before stepping around her and exiting the alcove.

Once he had rejoined the ball, Cailan snagged a mug of ale from a table draining it almost in one large gulp. He was angry more at the truth of her words than that she had said them. He knew that rumors often cropped up whenever someone even thought that he fancied someone. He was not, however in the mood to apologize and instead when Anora caught his eye, he asked her to dance.

Evelyn took her time mentally preparing herself to return to the festivities, when she stepped from behind the tapestry, she caught a glimpse of Anora and Cailan dancing and fought not to roll her eyes at the sight. For the remainder of the ball, she danced with any of the men that asked, though her toes regretted some of her choices. When she returned to her chambers with Suzette, she shrugged. "I suppose I'll not be going tomorrow. I hope you have fun though." Evelyn smiled genuinely knowing her friend's love of reading and not wanting to diminish her opportunity.

Suzi hugged her. "It'll be alright Evie. One way or another things will work out. I am sorry that you two argued." The dark haired woman’s face held genuine concern and empathy for her friend.

"I probably overreacted, he just kept teasing me about the kiss and felt like he was talking at the top of his voice and I could almost feel the eyes on me." Evie shook her head, sending her unpinned hair cascading down her back before climbing onto her bed. “And what’s worse is he didn’t seem to understand why I was bothered.” Evie covered her face with her hand.  “And then I called him a fool.” She added sheepishly. With another sigh she settled into her mattress. “Goodnight, Suzi. You'll have to tell me about all the wonderful books you find tomorrow."

"Of course I will." Her friend smiled from her own bed. "Goodnight, Evelyn." The other girl yawned largely before blowing out the candle between them on a table.

Long after Suzette's breathing grew slow and steady, Evelyn laid awake. She stared through the window out at the clear night sky, her thoughts on Cailan. She sighed and rolled on to her stomach, pressing her face into the pillow. "Bloody idiot." She muttered before she finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you've enjoyed this story. Please let me know if you have or if there's any suggestions you want to make.


End file.
